Don't Make Me Say It
by steponabutterfly
Summary: Who would think that Jade has a sister? Let alone a twin. Fraternal twins Jade and Mel go to school together for the first time. Why's Mel given up her Hollywood acting life for school? Why's Jade so protective of Beck? Tori's confused. rated t to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Tori was sitting in her acting class with her friends awaiting the arrival of Mr Sikowitz. Jade was being extremely grumpy. Tori leant over to Andre.

"So what's up with Jade?"

"Her sister starts at this school today." Andre answered.

"Is she good?"

"Amazing."

"How do you know?"

"She's been acting since she was like 3."

"So Jade's jealous?"

"Oh yeah."

"So what's she been in?"

"Heard of Melissa West?"

"Yeah."

"Her."

"OMG really?" Tori squealed. Mr Sikowitz came in the room.

"Okay, I haven't planned a lesson. So we'll do one of my favourite exercises; alphabetised improv. Tori pick a group!" Sikowitz made his way to the back of the room to watch, as usual.

Tori stood up and walked to the stage. "Okay, I pick,"

"Wait!" Sikowitz interrupted. "I forgot, we have a new student, all welcome Jade's twin sister, Melissa West." Sikowitz introduced.

Melissa stood up, smiled, and sat down. She looked _nothing_ like her sister! She had the same blue eyes, but her hair was light brown, she was wearing a bright orange top and jeans rather than black, she wore red hi top converse and blue and purple fingerless gloves.

"Okay, continue Tori!" Sikowitz continued.

"I pick Andre, Cat, Beck, Robbie and Melissa." Tori smiled.

"Okay, Jade pick a letter." Sikowitz instructed.

"J."

"Well someone's a bit shallow." Melissa muttered sarcastically. Jade slapped her, as sisters do.

"Okay, Tori start." Sikowitz instructed.

"Just how I wish night would fall." Tori sighed.

"Kisses can be exchanged at other times of day, my love." Andre stepped closer to Tori and lifted her chin. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Let's leave them. Or tell them to get a room." Beck sighed.

"Melissa! Where shall we go?" Cat asked dramatically.

"Not sure. And call me Mel." Mel added with a wink and a smile.

"Of course we could go to the cafeteria for food?" Robbie suggested.

"Possibly." Beck shrugged.

"Quite probably." Tori added.

"Robbie are you hungry?" Andre asked.

"Starving!" Robbie answered.

"Tori do you have any food?" Mel asked.

"Unfortunately not." Tori sighed.

"Very unfortunate." Cat added dramatically.

"Worry not Tori." Andre got all romantic with Tori again.

"X marks the spot! Maybe food lies on the spot?" Mel took the hardest letter.

"Yes! But what if not?" Beck asked dramatically.

"What does that mean?" Cat asked innocently.

"HA! The next letter was Z Cat, you're out!" Mr Sikowitz exclaimed. Cat whined and sat down. "Robbie! Z!"

"Zero. Nothing is at the spot." Robbie concluded.

"Aah but there is many a shop in this area. We will survive!" Andre suggested.

"But what if we don't make it that far?" Mel asked, dramatically falling to her knee's.

"Ooh, a twist." Sikowitz gave his random comment.

"Cafeteria! It's closer, we have an emergency!" Beck was being just as dramatic as he knelt down by Mel.

"Don't panic!" Robbie tried to calm the invented situation.

"Emergency requires panic." Andre squealed.

"Not necessarily!" Robbie was distracted.

"And another one out!" Mr Sikowitz exclaimed. "Tori! F!"

"Find food? Is anyone actually that hungry?"

"Get a clue Tori!" Andre started arguing.

"Hungry? Well, not really." Mel shrugged, standing up and smiling deceptively.

"I'm not." Beck agreed.

"Actually, I am. Damn, I'm hungry now!" Andre whined.

"Actually starts with A, the next letter was J! Andre you're out." Mr Sikowitz stated. "Beck start with J."

"Just as well. I think the cafeteria's closed."

"'Kay, so what now?" Tori asked.

"Let's do something!" Mel suggested.

"Magic." Beck stated one word.

"No, magic? Really Beck?" Tori whined.

"Oh show me you're magic!" Mel enthused.

"Please?" Tori asked.

"Quiet. I need to concentrate!" Beck held his arms out. "Rumble-tumble-alakazam!" He exclaimed, taking the next letter.

"So what did that do?" Mel asked.

"Tell us!" Tori added.

"Unbelievably, my phenomenal magic skills reopened the cafeteria!" Beck smiled.

"Still hungry." Andre muttered.

"Very impressive." Mel nodded.

"Wonderful!" Tori clapped.

"X-Marks the spot now has food also!" Beck added, proud of his imaginary magic powers.

"You're amazing!" Mel dazed, grabbing onto Beck's muscled arm and staring up into his eyes.

"Zimmer frames and mangos, get a room!" Tori exclaimed.

"And cut!" Mr Sikowitz concluded. "It's obvious you three can't be fooled. Take a seat, Jade, you pick a new group with none of the previous members." Sikowitz continued the lesson.

Tori sat back down next to Andre.

"Hey, Tori you got any food?" Andre asked. Tori shook her head.

"I do." Mel appeared behind them. She handed Andre a sandwich which he attacked. Tori turned round to talk to Mel.

"I know how weird this sounds, but I'm such a big fan!" Tori squealed.

"It's okay. Jade told me you'd say that." Mel smiled.

"Yeah she hates me."

"Yeah I figured that out one time I was home and she was throwing darts at a picture of you."

"She throws darts at me?"

"No. I was kidding." Mel smiled again.

"So what are you doing here?" Andre asked.

Mel shrugged. "There's no auditions about at the moment."

"I'm sure you'll find something soon." Tori smiled. The bell went and class was over.

Tori went to her locker to sort out her books. Mel came and stood 3 lockers away, sorting out her own books.

"Hey Mel!" Beck came over. "You did great in that class!" He hugged her.

"You two know each other?" Tori inquired.

"He's my sister boyfriend." Mel stated.

"Oh yeah." Tori smiled. "Is she really you're twin?"

Mel nodded. Tori gasped. "I know, a lot of people ask me that, but it's just Jade. You learn to ignore her after 17 years of living with her. And some people obviously enjoy her company." Mel gestured to Beck. He shrugged.

"You guys just don't get it."

"You're right, you'd think I'd find something good about my sister. That was the advantage about being away filming all the time." Mel smiled and joked.

"Anyways, I'll see you both later." Beck winked at Tori and Mel and went to go find Jade.

"I'll see you round Mel." Tori smiled and went to go grab some lunch. Mel smiled and went her own way.

**Like it? I kinda know where I want this to go but I'm not sure when I'll find the time to update, it is Christmas.**

**Merry Christmas guys!**

**Reviews are love?**


	2. Chapter 2

"She's annoying guys, trust me. You'll get sick of her talking about whatever award ceremony she's been to or whatever job she's gotten." Jade whined about her sister again.

"I thought she said there weren't many auditions about?" Tori asked.

"That's what she told me. She's hiding something and I don't know _why_ she won't tell me." Jade whined again.

"You just said she was annoying and stuck up." Andre was confused.

"Yeah but we're still twins. However non-identical." Jade was full of whining today.

"Hey guys can I sit with you?" Mel asked, standing behind Beck and Jade. Jade began to shake her head and opened her mouth to say no.

"Yeah sure." Cat smiled, making space at the cramped lunch table. With Tory, Andre, Beck, Jade and Robbie, now Mel too.

Jade sighed and stood up and left dramatically, muttering something about a terrible, invading sister.

"Beck aren't you going to follow her?" Cat asked.

"Nah. She needs time to mutter to herself and throw things at a wall. Mel's wall to be specific."

"It'll be my locker next." Mel stated sarcastically.

"Don't you ever crack? Doesn't everything she do just make you want to throw something back at her?"

"Once. At the age of three. Then I got my first job in a movie so I didn't get the chance to throw things at her." Mel shrugged and tucked into her food. The other's laughed. "No, Jade's alright. She just needs anger management that Mom and Dad won't give her." They laughed again.

"Have you always been this funny?" Andre asked.

"Neither my parents nor my agent have a sense of humor. They wouldn't know nor have made me aware." Mel shrugged.

"What about Jade?" Cat asked.

Mel and Beck both laughed.

"Either she's really different at school or really different at home. I don't think I've ever heard Jade laugh." Mel explained.

"Really?" Andre asked disbelievingly.

"No. I've heard her laugh just not with me. At me, plenty of times, but not with me." Mel explained.

"When does she laugh at you?" Beck asked, truly inquisitive.

"When she pranks me; bucket above the door, rat in my bed, et cetera but she loves it when my character got pranked on Humiliation." Humiliation was the name of the TV Show Mel starred in. It was about a girl who was constantly humiliated by her 'friends' and she had one close friend who's a boy and a relationship bloomed over the series. Her character was killed off suddenly in a humiliation plot gone wrong. The show only lasted another series after that.

"Why did you leave Humiliation? That show was brilliant with you on it!" Tori asked. Mel shrugged.

"It's just the way it turned out." She went quiet as she vaguely answered Tori's question.

Silence fell among the friends.

"So… anybody going to Danny's party tonight?" Beck asked. They all nodded feverishly and broke into smaller conversations; Tori and Cat about what they were wearing, Andre and Robbie about which girls they were going to try and pull, which left Beck and Mel in silence.

"You not going?" Beck asked.

"Not been invited."

"Go as Jade's plus one." Beck suggested. Mel scoffed.

"Like she'd let me." Mel looked up as a boy tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Danny, I'm having a party tonight, here's your invite. Hope to see you there." Danny handed her the paper and winked confidently.

"Okay, I am invited. What a great first day, eh?" Mel smiled.

"So what's the real reason you came to school?" Beck asked.

"It's a long story." Mel dismissed.

"Tell me later?" Beck asked. Mel and Beck were close; she'd helped him with many of Jade's birthday and Christmas presents.

"Nah. I don't want to bore you. There's nothing to it, really." Mel smiled.

"Hey Mel what are you wearing to the party?" Cat interrupted their conversation, dragging Mel in. Beck included himself in Andre and Robbie's conversation.

"So who you guys gonna try and get tonight?" Beck asked.

"I might make a move on Mel." Rex said.

"Rex you can't make a move on a girl like _her_." Robbie practically drooled over her name.

"Who says I won't get in there first?" Andre winked.

"And you don't think half the other guys in the school won't be saying the same thing?" Beck asked. He wasn't allowed to meet eyes with another girl without Jade going off on one. "She's a pretty girl. A lot of people will want to make a move on her. Is she even single?" Beck asked.

"She went out with that guy from her show didn't she?" Andre asked.

"She might still be." Robbie added.

"Who knows? You guys do whatever tonight, Rex don't be too forward! I'm going to find Jade." Beck announced, picking up his tray and dumping his garbage in the trash. He went to find Jade.

"That's going to look so cute Tori!" Cat coo-ed as Tori explained the details of the dress she bought for Danny's party.

"Thanks Cat. We're all going to look great. How about you guys come over before the party so we can get ready together?" Tori suggested. Cat clapped enthusiastically then threw her arms round Tori's neck.

"I'd love to Tori." She exclaimed.

"What about you Mel?" Tori asked.

"Love to." Mel smiled. "I'll bring my amazing make up kit. They're lots of tips you learn on movie sets." Cat smiled and started getting excited again.

"I don't see why girls get so excited about what they wear to parties. It's a _birthday party_ not a fashion show." Andre emphasized.

"Yeah but they all look smoking hot." Rex added inappropriately. Mel's eyes widened.

"Rex!" Robbie exclaimed, covering Rex's mouth with his hand and glancing up at Mel with panicky eyes.

"This is normal for Rex. He'll also compliment you're butt occasionally." Andre explained. Mel nodded slightly and stood up to throw her rubbish in the trash and came back.

"Whoa, you have a great butt!" Rex enthused mutedly through Robbie's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I really need some reviews if you want this to continue, I know there's readers, it's my 3****rd**** most viewed fic and there's 9 of you that have subscribed which is great and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart but some reviews would really make my day.**

**And possibly increase my updating speed if that helps.**

**But enjoy this chapter none the less! x**

Jade was sitting in her room, 'doing homework', chatting to Beck; the usual kind of thing. There was a knock on her door.

"What?" She screamed.

"Hey Jade, you started the questions for,"

"No." Jade interrupted her sister.

"Jade you were just doing them with me." Beck contradicted through the computer screen.

"Okay, Mel," Jade started, turning round to talk to her sister but she wasn't there. Her computer bleeped.

Someone wanted to join her and Beck's conversation.

"Who is it?" Jade asked.

"No one." Beck said quickly, accepting the request.

Jade growled as Mel's smirking face came up on the screen.

"So what are the answers Jade?" Mel asked smugly, knowing Jade couldn't say no without Beck saying she knew them.

"Eugh. Just come copy them." Jade sighed. Mel smiled and quit and web chat.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Beck asked.

"Don't get me started."

"Are you just saying that because she's behind you?"

"No, she knows I hate her." Jade sighed, flinging the sheet of answered questions over her shoulder for Mel to catch.

"Hey Beck." Mel smiled.

"Hey Mel." He answered.

"You finished yet Mel?" Jade asked impatiently.

"Almost done. Don't worry, I'll be gone soon. I'm going to Tori's." Mel explained.

"To get ready for Danny's party?" Beck asked. Mel nodded.

"Cool. You finished yet Mel?" Jade repeated her previous question, wanting her sister out the room so she could talk to Beck properly.

"Yes Jade, I am finished." Mel copied Jade's patronising tone, repeating each other's names over and over.

"Good Mel, it must be hard for you to do _homework_ for the first time ever." Jade teased and Mel stuck her tongue out and looked at her watch.

"Ooh, I have to go to Tori's. Bye Beck!" Mel called, throwing the sheet back at Jade.

"Bye Mel!" Beck called back.

"I don't see why you _like_ her." Jade reversed Beck's earlier question. Beck shrugged, not wanting to get into the argument with Jade.

…

"Trina, you can't wear that!" Tori shrieked.

"Why not?" Trina whined.

"Because it's mine!"

"Yeah but it never looked _good_ on you!"

"Hey!"

"Okay, it didn't look bad on you,"

"Thank you!"

"But it looks better on me."

"And we're back to; hey!"

And the doorbell rang.

Tori humphed at Trina and ran to get the door, opening it for an awaiting Cat and Mel.

"Hey guys." Tori stated through her teeth.

"Whoa, what's up?" Mel asked.

"You know that really cute dress I told you about?" Tori asked. Cat and Mel nodded. Tori pointed at Trina who was standing in front of a full length mirror she'd moved downstairs and twirling.

"Give me a minute." Mel sauntered over to Trina with a huge load of dresses in suit cases over her arm. "Hey Trina,"

"Oh my god! You, you're," Trina mumbled. Tori forgot to mention that Trina was a bit of a fan.

"Oh here we go." Mel sighed. "Yes, I have some pretty dresses here, so maybe you could go upstairs and get out of Tori's?" Mel asked tenderly. Trina nodded eagerly and ran upstairs.

"Wow." Tori breathed.

"I didn't expect that to work so well. I was just going to bribe her with sparkles." Mel shrugged. "I'll go give her a dress before she comes downstairs in her underwear." Mel sighed, jogging upstairs.

"Hey Tori where shall I set up all the make-up stuff?" Cat asked.

"Kitchen table." Tori smiled and Cat skipped over to the kitchen. Tori jogged upstairs to collect her dress from Trina.

"Mel? Mel!" Tori shouted, trying to find the whereabouts of her friend.

"Please, please, get me on TV!" Tori heard Trina begging. She opened the door to Trina's room; Mel was standing in the middle of 'floor' of Trina's clothes scattered everywhere and Trina was hugging her ankles screaming. "Please! I won't ask anything of you ever again!" Trina begged.

"Trina, let go of Mel's ankles…" Tori softened her sister's begging and tried to release Mel's feet.

"Please! Please!" Trina shrieked again.

"I'm sorry Trina, I can't help you, but you can keep the dress if it helps!" Mel half smiled as Tori prised Trina's fingers apart and her sister collapsed in sobs on the floor, her idol unable to jump-start her career.

Tori and Mel left Trina's room and headed downstairs. They met eyes and burst out laughing.

"Is she _normally_ like that?" Mel asked.

"No, but it doesn't surprise me at all." Tori laughed. They linked arms and continued through to Cat in the kitchen.

She was curled up in a ball under the table rocking.

"Cat, whatcha doin'?" Tori asked.

"Tori!" She screamed, leaping up from under the table and hugging Tori. "I thought you'd left me!"

"We were gone 5 minutes…?" Tori asked with her statement.

"I know but I got scared. There was screaming." Cat explained.

"Don't worry, it was only Trina." Tori shrugged it off.

"Oh, okay." And Cat was back to her bubbly self.

_***2 hours later***_

Tori, Cat and Mel were stood in front of the mirror taking pictures; they were all made up and dressed up and all ready to go. Trina had left for her party an hour ago.

Tori looked up at the clock on the wall. "We should probably get going."

The three girls linked arms, Mel in the middle, Tori on one arm, Cat on the other.

"This is going to be a good night; three girls, we all look hot; what could go wrong?" Mel smiled. Tori and Cat laughed and they headed to Danny's part-ay!

**Reviews are love…?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to PurpleMousefurGomez for the insane reviews :) I loved it.**

**Now maybe a few of you would like to follow PurpleMousefurGomez's lead and review too…? Out of all 54 readers for the last chapter, only 1 reviewer did make me a little sad :(**

**But here's an update none the less ;)**

**Enjoy xx**

Danny's party was held at a new club in the centre of town.

The friends from Hollywood Arts were at the centre of the dance floor. Though Mel had danced adrift…

"Hey Andre, you see where Mel went?" Tori shouted over the music.

"What?" Andre asked; he couldn't hear over the music.

"Have you seen Mel?" Tori screamed.

"What?" Tori sighed, certain that Andre was deaf.

"Have you seen Mel?" Tori screamed, for the third and final time. It was typical that this the currently playing song had finished and the room quietened. No one seemed to care about Tori's outburst though; they only wanted to know wait the next song was.

"Dunno. She was dancing with a few guys last time I checked." Andre shrugged, dancing with the people around him as a new song came on.

"Okay, I'll go look for her then." Tori sighed, pushing through the huge crowd of people to outside, where a few couples were in the middle of a huge make-out session.

Tori spotted Mel standing alone, resting against the wall, one knee bent, heel resting against the wall. Tori leant on the wall too.

"You okay?" She asked. Mel nodded.

"Just wanted a bit of fresh air." She paused. "Are you okay?" She added.

"Great. It's a good party." Tori answered. "So how was your first day at Hollywood Arts?"

"Just as I expected."

"Which was…?"

"I was questioned about being related to Jade, I was questioned about why I'm going to school and I met some people who treated me for me." She smiled at me. Tori nodded. "That last one was you Tori."

"N'aaww!" Tori exclaimed, hugging Mel from the side.

"You ever been on a movie set Tori?" Mel asked.

"Yeah. I'm the reason Melinda Murray got an arrow stuck through her hand. Then they gave me her role." Tori shrugged.

Mel raised one eyebrow.

"Well," Tori lurched into an explanation.

"I don't think I want to know." Mel interrupted.

"You're right. You probably don't." Tori agreed with a smile. "You really okay?" Tori asked; she wanted to get back inside; it was a little chilly.

Mel smiled. "I'm fine." She sighed. "Let's go back inside." Mel smiled and walked back into the club.

Tori wasn't sure she completely understood Mel; there was something she was hiding, but Tori didn't know what…

When Tori followed Mel back inside, she saw Mel being asked to dance by Danny. She took his hand and said yes; it was a slow dance. She saw Beck and Jade also dancing. She smiled.

Andre joined her.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked Tori. She smiled.

"Let's go for it." So she slow danced with Andre.

The song finished and the DJ put on some more upbeat music.

Mel's POV

This is actually kinda scary; a bunch of high school kids, hyper and jumping up and down, while I, the one that used to be on TV, wonder aimlessly through pools of people I don't know.

Danny had asked me for a slow dance but been whisked off shortly after by other people who wanted to dance with him.

I considered going to find Jade; she was the only one I really knew here.

Then I remembered it was _Jade_; I knew her no better than anyone else really.

"Hey Mel," I heard my name and turned suddenly.

"Danny," I breathed.

"Where'd you go?" He asked, seeming to genuinely care.

"You were dancing with other people, I didn't think I was," I paused to find a word other than wanted. But he interrupted me anyway.

"Of course you were. You wanna dance again?" He asked.

"No, I'm really tired." I lied.

"Lemme get you a drink." Wow he's persistent.

"Thanks." The sooner I showed how boring I really was he'd go find someone to dance with.

We sat opposite each other at some table's right at the back of the club.

"I really like you Mel," He started.

"Oh," I whispered. I sipped at my drink through a straw.

He stood up, standing next to me and holding his hand out. I put the drink down and took it. He pushed me against the wall and put his hands either side of my shoulders on the wall. Well this is rather forceful.

He pushed his lips against mine; I can't deny he's a good kisser but I don't want a boyfriend.

Hmm, I guess he won't listen to reason while he's kissing me. Meh, I'll tell him when he's done. Why not enjoy it?

I kissed him back. He snaked his arms around my waist so my chest pressed up against his. I wound my arms around his neck.

Wow, he's a really good kisser. His tongue brushed along my lower lip, asking for entrance and I let him, letting my own tongue enter his mouth.

He continued his kissing attack on me and I got a little bored to be honest.

I pulled away slowly, letting ourselves unwind from each other and watching his face fall in disappointment at our kiss ending and listening to his small whimper at the loss of contact.

"So, do you want to go on a date with me?" Danny asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I don't want a boyfriend."

"Then why did you kiss me back?" I shouldn't have led him on like that.

"You were holding me against a wall." I protested my pathetic reason. "I'm really sorry Danny."

He smiled a little. "You're right. I don't want a girlfriend either. I just liked the idea of dating someone famous." He told me.

"Thank you." I said; for his understanding.

What a party eh?

**Just to emphasise; Mel's not a slut; she's just a little confused about her life right now and genuinely feels bad for leading Danny on like that.**

**And to my second point; Danny is not that same Danny that is Cat and Tori's ex, it's just a dude from their school that had a party. I forgot about the Danny that Cat and Tori dated.**

**Reviews are love…?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the **_**really**_** long wait for an update, but I had other fics to finish and I will now **_**solidly**_** be writing this :) so a few more readers/reviewers would be lovely :)**

"Jade where's my hair brush?" Mel shouted, knowing Jade was somewhere in the house using her hairbrush.

"Well," She started, sauntering into Mel's room. "No amount of brushing would make it look any better so I didn't see the need for you to have this brush." Jade stated, using Mel's brush.

"I'll go use Mom's then." Mel shrugged.

"Beck's auditioning for the play today. Are you?" Jade boasted for her boyfriend as the sisters wondered into the kitchen.

"I might. Are you?" Mel asked, grabbing some toast.

"Yes. Beck and I are going to get the lead." Jade predicted, getting a drink from the refrigerator.

"Course you are." Mel muttered. Jade glared at her. "I mean, are you?" Mel made it sound more like a statement than a question and _incredibly_ sarcastic.

"Yeah, but I have to audition with Robbie. And it's the kiss scene." Jade whined; unsure why she was sharing these things with her sister.

"Robbie's not that bad."

"Yeah but in comparison to Beck…"

Mel shrugged. "Fair enough. But compared to Beck, would _anyone_ be up to your standards?"

"Are you trying to say you have a crush on Beck?"

"No. Are you being over-protective? Hell yeah." Mel smirked.

Jade narrowed her eyes and Mel stuck her tongue out.

"You're incredibly immature." Jade hissed.

"You're incredibly boring." Mel retorted.

"Girls stop fighting!" Their Mom called from upstairs. Jade rolled her eyes, picked up her school bag and left for the bus. Mel crammed the rest of her toast in her mouth and followed Jade's lead; she didn't want to miss the bus and have to run to school.

"So who you auditioning with?" Jade asked.

"I don't know – surely a good actress doesn't need to worry about who she's auditioning with?" Mel teased, winking at Jade.

"Surely a good partner affects the audition?" Jade retorted.

"I know for a fact it shouldn't Jade." Mel smirked and Jade jumped on the bus in a mood.

…

Tori was at her locker when Mel walked in.

"Hey Tori, how's the world treating you?" Mel smiled.

"Great. You?" Tori smiled in return.

"Pretty good. You got a brush?" Mel asked.

"Yeah Jade just gave me this one." Tori explained, holding up a purple hair brush.

"Aah, that's mine."

"Here you go. Why did Jade have it?"

"She nicks my things. Don't all siblings?"

"Not really…" Tori trailed, ignoring the times Trina had nicked her stuff, purely because she always stole it back.

"Ah well, it's just the way Jade is. The sooner I get another audition, the sooner I can leave." Mel muttered.

"Don't you like it here?"

"No, of course I do! I'm just used to being tutored on set; being in class is weird for me." Mel explained. Tori shrugged; she couldn't say she understood.

"You'll find another audition soon enough. Meanwhile, you might just have to put up with us." Tori winked and linked her arm with Mel's before heading off to their next class.

…

It reached lunch time and Jade sat with Beck.

"You had your audition yet?" She asked.

"No, I told you before; it's the same time as yours."

"Are you saying I'm forgetful?"

"No I'm just saying-"

"So you are saying I'm forgetful?"

"Jade if you just listen-"

"Now you're saying I'm not a good listener! God Beck, _why_ are we still going out?" Jade gasped.

"Because you can't resist me when I…" Beck trailed off as he let her fingers rest under Jade's chin and pulled her lips towards his.

"Oh yeah; that's why." She smiled, winking at him. "Wish me luck for my audition!" She called as she walked away.

"Good luck! Do I get good luck too?" Beck shouted after her. She'd gone. He sat in silence momentarily. "Course not."

…

"Please, I'll audition _on my own_! I'll kiss thin air; anything but Robbie!" Jade whined.

"Surely it would be any_one_?" Robbie questioned.

"No, 'thing' suits you better." Jade sighed.

"Jade, just stop making a fuss and get on with the audition; if you can perform well with Robbie you just show us what a skilled actress you are." Lane told Jade. She huffed, rolled her eyes and walked into the audition room.

"You think I could get the part?" Robbie asked hopefully.

"You? You couldn't get the part even if you actually had any talent." Rex scoffed.

"Hey! I have talent!" Robbie argued, following Jade into the audition room.

Lane sighed and joined them.

"Robbie, you'll have to put Rex down while you audition." Lane sighed. Again.

"But I want to audition too!" Rex protested.

"C'mon let me do this one!" Robbie argued.

"Fine. But I'll get my time to shine one of these days!" Rex protested as Robbie placed him in the corner of the room.

…

"It wasn't _that_ bad!" Robbie whined, following Jade out of the audition room.

"It was that bad." Rex muttered.

"Your onion breath put me off the _whole_ scene; I'll never get the lead with Beck now." Jade whined. She'd just come out of her audition with Robbie and he'd got really nervous and forgot his lines and the kiss lead Jade to react with 'Eew, gross!'. "Why are you still standing here?" She asked Robbie bluntly.

He muttered an apology as he scuttled away with his bag in hand. Jade heard some distant mutter from Rex but chose to ignore; as she normally did.

She walked in the direction of the canteen and ran into a frantic Tori.

"Jade! Jade! You _have_ to come see this!" She grabbed Jade's arm and frantically dragged her in front of a class room door; peeking through the window.

"What do you want me to look at Tori?" Jade demanded. Tori just pointed into the classroom.

Jade's jaw dropped and her mind was blinded by a powerful anger.

This is because Jade saw Beck and Mel kissing.

**ZOMG That took me ages! I'm sorry it's really bad, and like, 5 different filler scene's? I just wanted the end bit to be the end bit :)**

**This is where it gets interesting.**

**I'll update soon-ish :)**

**Reviews are love…? xo**


	6. Chapter 6

"Jade! Listen, it's not what it looked like!"

"So it's not my _sister_ kissing my _boyfriend_!" Jade shouted.

"No!" Mel retorted.

"Then what the hell was it?" The sisters were having a shouting match in the hall.

"Why don't you ask Beck? I know you won't believe it from me."

"I want to know what you thought you were playing at. I know we don't get on but were you really that much of a slag?" Jade shouted. A circle of onlookers were beginning to form.

"No I'm not! It was the audition! You knew there was a kiss in the scene and you didn't even consider the fact that it was something that simple?" Mel shouted.

"You were kissing for ages!"

"That's what's in the script!"

"No it's not-"

"It is! But you won't have looked at that because you were auditioning with Robbie."

"Why didn't you tell me this morning then that you were auditioning with Beck?"

"Because I knew you'd just start shouting at me, saying I betrayed you."

"I'm not that protective."

"You really are."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's going on?" Tori interrupted, putting one hand on each girls chest to prevent them pulling each other's hair out.

"Tori this is all your fault!" Jade accused. "You showed me Beck and Mel kissing; how did you not _know_ it was their audition?" Jade screamed; looking for another fight.

"Oh my god! It was your audition? I'm so sorry!" Tori apologised to Mel.

"What's going on?" Beck asked, coming over too.

"Do you think Mel's a better kisser than me?" Jade asked instantly.

"No, I mean no offence Mel, but," Beck paused. "Is this about the audition kiss?" He asked, very confused.

"Apparently we had an audience." Mel informed him.

"I just saw, and though, I mean, I don't know." Tori flustered.

"But why did you even come here Mel? You've just caused so much trouble! You kissed Danny, then you kissed Beck and, just why?" Jade asked, starting to lose the volume in her voice.

"'Cause I got fired; like I said." Mel muttered, lowering her eyes.

"I read an article that said the show had flopped after you _left_. Not fired. _Left._ Why?" Jade was becoming more compassionate; Tori's expression was one of complete surprise, she'd _never_ seen Jade like this.

"**Don't make me say it**." Mel whispered.

"What?" Jade asked, moving over to her sister and placing her hand on her arm.

"I was, I was jealous." Mel whispered.

"Guys, give 'em some space?" Beck shouted, trying to clear the crowds; this was getting personal.

"Jealous?" Jade inquired. "Of what?"

"You. Your life. You've got amazing friends, a great boyfriend, you go to an amazing school."

"Don't you have that?"

"No, the cast of every show I've been on and every movie I've been in where all snobby cows. Any boy that asks me out just wants the fame that would come with publically dumping me and the only school I've known is one where every locker is rigged to spray something in my face. You've got an amazing life, Jade."

"Hardly; I had to _kiss_ Robbie today!" Jade whined.

"Jade, please-"

"Mel you lived in Hollywood! You were on national TV, you have world-wide fans!"

"I couldn't go _anywhere_ without being photographed! If I didn't have enough mascara on I'd be classed as underdressed. If I had _too_ much mascara on and I'm a slut. I can't just go out in my sweats because it's just not classy enough. You could go out dressed as a banana and no one would care. It's just too much pressure."

Mel was spilling her heart and soul and Tori was seeing a side of Jade she'd _never_ seen before; caring.

She pulled her sister in a tight hug; genuinely meaning it.

"Although I don't show it, and I didn't intend for it, but I care about how you feel Mel. I dunno, I guess it's something to do with the fact we're related, but you should have told me sooner."

"How was I to know you cared? You've spent our whole lives giving me a dollar for my birthday and pranking me at Christmas. We never talked or anything."

"Maybe I was jealous too; I'm here learning how to do what you're already being paid for. You may hate the pressure but you've already started what millions of kids want to do."

"I know, I'm grateful of course. But let me just say, you'll never catch me kissing Beck again, because I'm going back to LA."

"What? Why? We've just got through a barrier it's taken 17 years to get through!" Jade protested.

"Jade," Beck stepped in to calm her.

"Why are you not arguing? You're always chatting to her on IM and-" Jade stopped suddenly. "You knew? Didn't you?"

"I had to tell someone. I knew you wouldn't care. At first anyway." Mel muttered.

"You've only been here 2 weeks; surely you have to stick it out a little bit longer?" Jade begged.

"Do you really want me to?"

"Now I do. We've missed out on 17 years of being sisters. You'll never hear me saying that again and you'll probably still get a dollar for your birthday, but please Mel?" Jade was acting strangely out of character but Mel didn't hate it.

"Okay. I'll cancel my audition – it wasn't exactly a good role anyway." Mel laughed, hugging Jade again.

Beck, of course, being the awkward man he is, joined in with this hug. "Oh happy families!" He exclaimed.

"Beck!" Jade and Mel whined at the same time.

"I knew this day would come." He smiled. "It's inevitable that twin sisters will get on eventually."

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" Mel asked, also smiling.

"It's my best friend and my girlfriend; I've wanted you to get on forever." Beck smirked again and wrapped an arm round each girl.

"N'aaww, this is so cute!" Tori cooed.

Jade glared at her.

"Oh yeah, I guess this is all my fault isn't it…" Tori sighed.

"Well, no," Mel stated.

"Well, yeah," Jade argued, at the same time.

They looked at each other and Mel laughed.

"You two are beginning to creep me out now. Go back to hating each other?" Beck asked.

**One more chapter after this :) I won't update till next Monday, as I do weekly updates. Unless I get an unexpected surge of reviews begging for updates.**

**Which won't happen.**

**I'm not going to write Mel's life at Hollywood Arts – it would just get boring.**

**Reviews are love…?**

**xo**


	7. Chapter 7

It'd been one week since Tori had seen Beck and Mel kissing.

Jade and Mel had spent most of their time together getting to know each other properly; it was creeping Beck out. Everyone got a shock when the pair would burst out in fits of laughter or when they'd approach _arm in arm_.

But today was the day the cast list was being released.

Jade was sure Mel and Beck would get the main roles and she couldn't help but be a little bit jealous.

"C'mon, let's go look at the cast list." Mel jumped up to Jade and Beck, more enthusiastic than usual.

"What you buzzing about?" Beck smirked.

"Have you looked already? No fair! You said you'd wait!" Jade whined.

"Just come look?" Mel was smiling uncontrollably; she was very close with Beck and she hadn't even told him.

They half-walked-half-jogged to the cast list and looked at the A4 paper with names.

_Will … Beck_

_Alicia … Jade_

"I got the lead?" Jade was genuinely surprised. "How didn't you get it?"

"I talked to Lane and asked him if I could be his Directing Assistant; I've acted before, I wanted to do something new." Mel smiled.

"You didn't tell him to cast me right? I_ don't_ want to be cast out of sympathy." Jade asked.

"Of course not! You did that on your own." Mel smiled. Beck smiled and mouthed a thank you from behind; he knew Jade wouldn't have been particularly happy if Mel got the lead.

Tori came up behind them and glanced at the sheet.

"Awesome! I got the role." She smiled.

"What? I got the lead." Jade stated.

"Yeah, but I got the role I wanted. See – I get to be the crazy old lady." Tori beamed. Mel laughed. "Mel your name's not on there?" Tori inquired.

"No, I'm Assistant Director." Mel informed; seeming genuinely proud of herself.

"Awesome! We can all learn so much from you." Tori smiled.

"Kiss up." Jade muttered.

"I like kiss up's." Mel slung her arm over Tori's shoulders.

"So Beck and Jade get to kiss and school, _as part of rehearsals_?" Tori inquired. Jade's lips met Beck's.

"Yep." Mel sighed. "But I'll tell them how to do it properly." Mel winked.

Jade and Beck pulled away and Jade raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to tell me how to kiss my boyfriend?" Jade asked disbelievingly.

"Jade I was kidding-"

"Are you saying I'm not kissing him right?" She argued.

"And Jade is back." Tori smiled, meeting Beck's eyes.

"I didn't think the friendship would last _this_ long." He agreed.

"No Jade – I was making a joke." Mel kept her light hearted tone and linked her arm with Jade's, leading the group away.

It didn't look like Mel was leaving any time soon.

**Okay that's about it. I know it's short but that's about all I had to say :)**

**I know Jade was really OOC that last couple of chapters but ya know, I'm the author, I can do as I please with the characters ;) haha.**

**So that's this fic finished. Please do continue to recommend, review and alert to your hearts content ;)**

**Thanks to all those who've reviewed so far. :)**

**xo**


End file.
